An Alpha has Arrived
by TheFishKing
Summary: Stelios Kontos does a favor for Ruby.


Stelios Kontos does a favor for Ruby

 _ **I do not own RWBY or American Dad**_

 _ **I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The fish king**_

Team RWBY and JNPR stared across the lunch room at team CRDL as he once again terrorized Velvet. All six where fuming with rage but the young red hooded girl wore a slight smile knowing that the four boys were about to get it. Blake suddenly realized that her young leader was smiling.

"Ruby why are you smiling I thought you hated what CRDL is doing"

"Oh I do but Uncle Stelios is coming" suddenly the six who had no idea who this Stelios person is felt the temperature drop. They all turned at stared at the groups brawler who it seem was radiating fear.

"Sis you didn't" a sly smile from her younger sister told her all she needed to know " he's only after CRDL right" Ruby nodded confirming what she had already implied.

"Yang who's Stelios" the golden hard warrior tuned to her fellow blond.

" Jaune a few years ago are Uncle Qrow was being really annoying and tuff on us I mean really tuff. Any way Ruby had it. Somehow she found out that only four people could ever rain in Qrow the first two are mine and Ruby's moms, but since my mom is missing and Ruby's is…Well you now that was out of the question. The third person was actually Miss Goodwitch but we had no way of contacting her. The final person was the most potent and apparently Qrow has never won a fight against him his name was Stelios Kontos. So Ruby found him and some who managed to find him. After a few days the two became incredibly close mainly because he's owns the largest weapon shop on Patch and loves them as much if not more than Ruby. So she got him to come in and put Qrow into place. To this day she still visits him as taken to calling him Uncle and they even exchange presents, in fact once a year the two of them and this guy named Roger, who I'm pretty sure is an alien but Ruby won't tell me," the glare she sent her sister defiantly reviled some resentment to not being privy to that information. "Get together and do all sorts of thing including singing Stelio's theme song." Suddenly Ruby piped in.

"Actually I've threatened Yang with him several times and she's immediately backed down" if the fact that the sisters legendary Uncle was unable to beat this man the realization that Yang Xiao Long was afraid of him as well surly made the idea that Stelios Kontos was a force not to be reckoned with. Suddenly the doors to hall flew open reviling a large Greek man. He slowly somber over to the young cloaked girl. Ruby simply pointed at the offenders that needed to be punished. The alpha bully slowly walked over to the lesser. As if sensing an approaching of the alpha Sky Lark turned to the approaching menace confusion written on his face. As the Greek reached his pry he produced a large bomb box out of his back pocket. As the whole hall stared at him he placed it on the table besides Velvet. Nodding at the young Faunus she pressed play. Suddenly a song burst forth.

YOU ARE KNOW RQUIERD TO PLAY STELIO KONTOS THEAM FROM AMERICAN DAD THE FIGHT IS NOT COMPLEET WITH OUT IT YOU MIGHT WANT a longer loop due to the length of the fight.

Confusion was written on all of CRDL faces. Before Sky could react a powerful slap sent him flying across the hall. As the young teal gray haired boy hit the far wall he just went straight throw as if it was nothing but paper. The hall stared as Dovel followed his partner. A sudden gasp rutted the hall to the table where Stelio was shaping Russel into a football and preparing to kick the young man out of the halls far wall. The alphas foot soon connected with the terrorized boys jewels sending him flying. Stelio's kick was true causing the young hunter to go straight throw the gap between the holes left by his team mates. Nora sprang up suddenly clad in a NFL ref uniform blowing a whistle and signaling that the field goal was good. Finally regaining his senses Cardinal attempted to attract the alpha his fist connected with the man's perfectly sculpt chin witch snapped to one side. Grinning Cardinal thought he had injured the than that had so easily beaten his team but Stelio slowly turned to face the younger man showing no signs of injury. Grabbing the boy's armor Stelio turned him into a shot put, spinning in place for several rotations the alpha released that want a be sending him sky rocketing into the wall. The force of the hit shattered a large rectangular hole in the wall roughly fifty by fifteen feet. Stelio slowly walked towards the whole in the wall making sure to pass Ruby's table to hand the young girl a box of goodies. His theme still playing Stelio exited the launch room via the large gaping hole in the wall. Having entered the hall via the back door just in time to see the first boy exited through the wall the remaining members of team CFVY stared at were the most prominent first years sat. Slowly walking over to the two teams. The fashionista, Gatling gun wilder, and leader of the best team currently in the school removed her sunglasses in pure sock.

"Who in the name of Oum is that man" the first years simply turned and pointed at their silver eyed youngling. Blushing slightly due to the attention Ruby simply stated, not taking her eyes off her present.

"That's my Uncle Stelio I called him to deal with CRDL. I was done with them picking on every one mostly the Faunas" with a flurry of her hand Ruby striped the packing of its silver raping and opened it. The fifteen year old squealed in delight at what she found inside. Looking over her sister's shoulder Yang sighed, inside of the box was the newest sniper scope on the market colored perfectly for Ruby's praise's weapon. Getting up her cloak billowing around her Ruby turned and walked quickly towards the doors that lead to were the fight was raging. Parsing for a moment her silver eyes fell on her team and the two other, Yatsuhashi caring the boom box for Velvet.

"Well are you coming to see Stelio beat team CADL or not" blinking a few times the eleven students rushed to join the young leader. Moments later the entirety of the hall followed suit wanting to see what carnage was being inflicted on the school assholes.


End file.
